kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Light
Light is a force parallel to Darkness, a strong element used in Synthesis items, and may also be used as an attack in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Although often associated with the forces of good, light is not entirely benevolent; Xemnas uses Roxas' power over light against Sora and Riku in his last stand. Light is also one of the four known realms of the Kingdom Hearts universe called the Realm of Light, along with the Realm of In Between, Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Nothingness. Light in the Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, the roles of light and darkness play very typical roles as in most games, with light being good, and darkness being bad. Since the Keyblade is a "light" weapon and the entire quest is about closing the Door to Darkness and eliminating pitch-black Heartless creatures, the entire story is very biased in a light direction. One important belief about light is that there is always "a light in the deepest darkness". This plays a role many times in the story, including when Sora opens the door to darkness and finds a blinding light inside with King Mickey. Even through all of the bias towards light, it is still balanced with a closed Door to Light and a closed Door to Darkness. There are also two Keyblades, one from the Realm of Light, which is used by Sora, and one from the Realm of Darkness, which is used by King Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Light does not play as much of a role in Sora's game, since the main enemy is Organization XIII, not darkness, as it is in most of the Kingdom Hearts series. The most major story development about light in the story is Riku's constant struggle throughout the game, with him against the darkness in his heart. He tries to shun the darkness and Xehanort's Heartless out of him, but he cannot do it. Because of this, "Ansem" taunts him that darkness is his destiny. Riku finally finds a revelation in himself when he talks with Naminé after Zexion, in the guise of Sora, blinds him with light. Riku finds that darkness is not bad, and he should use it along with light to help defeat his enemies, and give him more power. This changes Riku, and "Ansem", thinking that Riku has turned to the darkness, mockingly tells him that he was right about Riku's destiny. Riku fights "Ansem" and destroys him, but he is still in Riku's body. This is due to Riku declining Naminé's offer to seal "Ansem" away in Riku's heart along with his memories of the castle. Then, at the end of the story, DiZ asks Riku which path he wishes to take. He decides to take the road to dawn,a path leading from darkness to light. This also gives him his Keyblade with it's respective name. Special Uses of Light Light can also be manipulated into attacks by some beings within the Kingdom Hearts universe, most notably being Sora and his Nobody Roxas. Similar to members of Organization XIII's usage of their respective elements, these two are able to physically call and wield the element of Light to their aid. Roxas's Light powers, however, are significantly more advanced than Sora's; he is capable of creating spears and force fields out of Light. Sora only seems to be capable of using it to augment a select few of his combo finishers. However, he also can call to his power of Light in one of his Drive Forms: Final Form, during which he can use fighting techniques similar to those that Roxas could use. Sora's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, is a Light-aligned Keyblade. Other notable Light-aligned Keyblades are Kairi's Keyblade and Way to the Dawn. On multiple occasions throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, characters have been able to wield Light in unique manners not similar to those above. Most notable are the Princesses of Heart, who are able to use their inner Light to help those in need. For example, after Sora sacrificed himself, Kairi used the Light in her Heart to return his heart to him, during the events of Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora is able to open the "Door to Light" in the Realm of Darkness, at the Dark Meridian. By using his own heart, Sora was able to return himself and Riku to the Realm of Light on Destiny Islands. It should also be noted that Queen Minnie has limited control over Light; it is seen with her "Limit"/Reaction Command with Sora, Faith. Light-based Attacks Ragnarok - Used by Sora in the original Kingdom Hearts, it releases a flurry of light based magic in the form of laser-like beams. Ars Arcanum - Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts, Sora covers his Keyblade with orange hued light and slashes a devastating combo. Explosion - Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, 4 light orbs spin around Sora, grinding into the enemy, then repelling them. Trinity Limit - Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts, a different version is used by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. *In Kingdom Hearts, Sora points his Keyblade straight into the air, which begins glowing. Then, he jumps up and sticks the Keyblade into the ground as a strange symbol and 4 orbs of light appear around him. He twists his Keyblade into the ground in an unlocking motion as light bursts from the orbs, damaging all enemies in sight. *In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the attack is basically the same but without the orbs. * In Kingdom Hearts II, the final move of Trinity Limit is for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to raise their weapons as an orb of light is created above them, blasting all enemies. Finishing Leap - Used By Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora leaps into the air and strikes the ground creating a burst of light, launching enemies into the air. Light Shields - Used by Roxas during his battle against Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. 13 of them can be called up at any one time and Roxas uses them in different ways, from mixing them into his Keyblade attacks to rushing across the field with the shields charging alongside him Pearl - Used by King Mickey, it shoots a homing orb of light at the enemy. In Re:Com it is used along with Riku for the sleights Holy Burst and Inverse Burst. Event Horizon - A Limit Break that can be performed by either Roxas or Xion in 358/2 Days. This attack comprises of the Keyblade covered in an aura of light and being a deadly combo, or calls down elegant pillars of light which can strike enemies that are near and/or distant. Use in Forms Valor Form * Brave Shot - Sora slams both Keyblades into the ground. Doing so creating a burst of light that races across the ground, knocking enemies into the air. *Sonic Strike - Sora completely coats one of his Keyblades in light and rushes forward through the air spearing enemies. Wisdom Form * Wisdom Shot - Wisdom form's main attack is to shoot bullets of light magic that slightly home in on their targets. Master Form * Disaster - Sora is surrounded by light and draws enemies into him by rotating. It builds up until it releases the enemies in a blast of light. Final Form * Every attack of Final form includes light in some way. *Final Arcana - Sora hooks his Keyblades together and throws them like a boomerang across the field, then splits them apart and clashes them together summoning damaging bursts of light. *Final Arts - Sora spins the Keyblades together in mid air then has them move around him slashing up and down repeatedly, light coming out of both ends. He then spins, holding the Keyblades to the soles of his feet, and then dives down to the ground in a protective barrier of light. Category:Magic Category:Plot elements